


Whispers in the Night

by VeronicaLoganMars



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Mentions of past abuse, Oneshot, Pregnancy, ignoring those last ten minutes of season 4 forever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaLoganMars/pseuds/VeronicaLoganMars
Summary: “Logan?” She spoke out into the darkness of the room, cringing slightly at the sound of her own voice interrupting the peaceful air created by their silence. She thought for a moment that Logan might have already fallen asleep, until she heard him inhale and exhale a little more deeply against the top of her head, his breath blowing a wisp of hair down onto her face, which she reached up to push away.“Yeah?”Don’t back out now, Veronica.Fluffy married-LoVe future oneshot. The last ten minutes of season 4 never happened, obviously.
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 33
Kudos: 119





	Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t stop picturing this as I fell asleep the other night, so here it is written down in fic-form. I’m constantly imagining what could and would have happened had THAT thing not have occurred in season 4, and, yeah... this is something I would've like to have seen, so I hope you guys enjoy!

A Wednesday evening; cold, by California’s standards, and wet. Rain poured down outside the windows as a streak of moonlight peering from behind almost-closed curtains sent a soft slow across Logan and Veronica’s otherwise darkened room. It was 10pm, and having both had pretty full days at work, they’d happily agreed on getting an early night. Veronica wore a soft white button-up shirt – Logan’s soft white button-up shirt – now hitched up around her waist to make way for Logan’s legs, which were tangled with hers under their duvet. His solid, bare torso was pressed up against her back, one of his hands resting on her outer thigh, his fingers splaying around to the back of her leg; she could feel every soft, slow breath that he took as his chest expanded and then settled against her calmly, rhythmically.

She hoped so badly that she wasn’t about to disrupt that calm.

“Logan?” She spoke out into the darkness of the room, cringing slightly at the sound of her own voice interrupting the peaceful air created by their silence. She thought for a moment that Logan might have already fallen asleep, until she heard him inhale and exhale a little more deeply against the top of her head, his breath blowing a wisp of hair down onto her face, which she reached up to push away.

“Yeah?”

_Don’t back out now, Veronica._

“Do you want to have children?” Ok, so she’d cringed even more that time. Why was this so difficult? She’d never had any problems with asking anybody else personal questions about their lives – hell, she’d happily interrogated hundreds of men, and women, about their illicit affairs without so much as batting an eyelid. But this was Logan. And what Logan thought, mattered to her. She didn’t want to push him. She’d never been good about talking about the serious stuff, not when she was involved. And even though she didn’t want to admit it, she was absolutely fucking petrified of his answer.

“What?” He questioned, exhaling a breath of amusement, “Why?”

“It’s just a question,” She shrugged. _That’s right, play it off as casual._

“It’s a little out of the blue,” He murmured with a hint of playfulness, moving his hand to her waist as he encouraged her to turn towards him, taking in the slightly uneasy expression on her face.

Veronica swallowed thickly, “Just answer me,” She spoke quickly, “Do you want to have kids? Yes or no?”

Logan furrowed his brow and frowned slightly, unsure of what kind of game she was playing. They’d talked about having kids maybe once before, and she’d pretty much shut the idea down as soon as the conversation had started. “I want to have kids if you want to have kids,” He answered simply, trying to gage her reaction to his words.

“Logan…” She rolled her eyes.

“What?”

“That’s a bullshit answer,” She huffed out.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, though his voice was gentle, “That’s how I feel, Veronica.”

“Take me out of the equation,” She argued.

“Well, you’re kinda a big part of the equation,” Logan interrupted, smirking down at her as he ran his hand across the back of her thigh and up over her ass to emphasise his point.

Veronica couldn’t help but smirk a little in return, momentarily distracted by the feeling of his fingertips against her skin. “But say I wasn’t,” She shrugged, “Say it didn’t matter what I thought. Would you want to have kids with me?”

Logan paused for a moment, seemingly caught up in his own thoughts as he looked down at the minimal space between their bodies. “Yeah,” He murmured, his eyes meeting hers, soft, and loving, and was that, _hopeful?_ “Yeah, I really would.”

“Yeah?” She questioned, her voice a little strained as she tried not to show any trace of emotion. _Remain neutral, Veronica._

“Mhm. I uh, I never thought I would but then, ya know,” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“No, I don’t know,” She frowned as he pulled away, urging him to continue with a gentle tilt of her head.

“But then, you happened,” He started, a gentle smile forming at the corners of his lips, “And I uh, things changed.”

Veronica bit her bottom lip; she hadn’t expected the conversation to take a turn in this direction. But now that he’d led it there, she needed to know what he had to say. He inhaled deeply, his breath wavering slightly, and she had a feeling that what he was about to tell her would leave her with tears brimming in her eyes, one way or another.

“I was always scared of becoming like my dad,” He choked out, breaking their eye contact as the smile fell from his lips, “I didn’t want to have kids in case… you know, there was something wrong… something in me, that was like him. The thought of it made me feel physically sick.”

His eyes were sad, _so sad,_ and Veronica wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull him tighter against her and tell him that he was _nothing_ like Aaron, but she knew that if she did he might not start talking again, and she didn’t want to take that chance. So she settled for running her thumb against the back of his knuckles as he continued.

“And I guess I was just never a responsibility kinda guy,” He mumbled, pressing his lips together as he paused for a moment, “What the hell would I have known about how to raise a child?”

Veronica took a deep breath in at that. It was a shared sentiment.

“Most of all, there was nobody on Earth that I could possibly think of that I would want to have a baby with. The thought of being connected to somebody else by another human being, that was too much,” He winced, “Connections like that just ended up being… broken. Ripped apart. Slaps on cheeks and belt loops across backs.”

Veronica let a tear slip down her cheek as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to his mouth, a kiss of reassurance and safety and a promise that he would never have to go through anything like that again. She barely pulled back as he continued, the tip of her nose brushing gently against his as his breath whispered across her lips.

“And then I fell in love with you. And I never stopped falling in love with you, all those years. And then I moved in with you, and I got a dog with you, and I married you, and, yeah, I thought about having babies with you. Once or twice. Maybe a couple hundred times.” His voice was thick with emotion, and though her eyes were now closed, she could practically hear the salty moisture gathering along the line of his bottom lashes. “The thought of there being a whole little person that’s half you and half me, that’s pretty amazing to me, Veronica. And I want to do it right. I want to give them what I never had,” She felt him smile against her, “I don’t care about all of that material bullshit, I want to give them parents that love them, parents that they know would never lay a fucking finger on them.”

Veronica nodded in understanding, her hand coming up to cup his jaw, meeting a drop of moisture that fell from his cheek. _He’s crying_.

“God, before you, Veronica, I never would’ve thought that I could do that,” He confessed, his breath hitching, “Nobody ever showed me that I was worth something before you. You’re the only person in my life that has given a damn, the only one that I always knew would be there if push came to shove. And you were, and… and I’ve never been more grateful, for anything.” His hand slipped further up her back, pulling her so tightly against him that she had to bury her face in the crook of his neck. “I have the Navy, and sure, that makes me feel like I’m a part of something, like I matter, but when it comes down to it, it’s you, Veronica. You’re the one that makes me feel like I could actually do it, like I could actually raise a human and be good at it, like I could be a _father_. I wouldn’t want to have kids with anybody else, but with you, God, when I think about having kids with you, I want it so bad that it _aches_ ,” A shaky breath escaped his lips, “Yeah, I want children.”

Veronica was frozen in place. His words had affected her in a way that she hadn’t anticipated, and right then, in that moment, she was finding it a little hard to breathe. She was glad that he couldn’t see the tears that had new begun to pour down her cheeks, though he could probably feel them as they fell against the warm skin of his shoulder. _I love you,_ was all she could think, _you’re safe, and you’re all I want, and you’re here with me, and I’ve got you, and I love you._

“I’m sorry, if that was-” He started, reacting in haste to her prolonged silence, “I know that was a little intense, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I know you’ve never-”

“Good.”

“What?” He furrowed his brow at Veronica’s interruption as she pulled back from him. He could see her face again, could see the dewy trails of tears-recently-shed that streaked across her cheeks, and the sheen in her eyes, and the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

“Good,” She repeated, her smile widening as a stray tear escaped her eye.

Logan’s expression softened, though it still held a distinct air of confusion. He reached up to wipe the moisture off of her cheek with the pad of his thumb, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back as he tried hard to unpick what her emotional reaction meant, “I-”

Before he could speak, Veronica reached down and placed her hand on top of his, linking their fingers and guiding his arm around her body until his palm was resting flat on her stomach. Logan looked puzzled at first – she could see the exact moment that something clicked in his mind, and his eyes widened just a little as he looked down at where their hands were joined, and then up to meet her gaze, his expression stunned and loving and nervous and hopeful all at once.

“I’m pregnant, Logan.”

The nervousness fell from his features, overwhelming joy settling across them in its place. “You are?” He beamed, unable to stop his eyes from dropping back down to the flat expanse of her stomach, where both of their hands were still resting.

Veronica bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to start crying again. _Must be the hormones._ “Yeah, I am,” She exhaled, bringing her free hand up to brush through his short hair, enjoying the mix of emotions flitting across his face. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him look like this, this excited, this content.

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure,” She nodded twice, “Yeah.”

Logan’s eyes met hers, and she couldn’t help but mirror his wide smile. “We’re having a baby?” He questioned again, seemingly unable to wrap his head around the events of the last few minutes.

Veronica let out a soft laugh, “We’re having a baby,” She confirmed as she felt herself being to well up again. The reality of the situation hadn’t really sunk in for her still, and she’d already known for a few days. She couldn’t even imagine how overwhelmed Logan was feeling, with her springing everything on him as she’d just done. “Are you okay with this?” She asked, her expression becoming a little more serious as she fixed her gaze on his.

“Veronica I… I think it’s amazing,” He answered honestly, skimming their joined hands over from one side of her stomach to the other, “Are _you_ okay with this?”

 _Always thinking about her._ “I was weirded out at first,” She shrugged, “But then-”

“Wait, how long have you known?” He interrupted, his brow furrowing. He hated the thought of her being in any sort of emotional distress without him being there to help her.

“Only three days. I took a few tests after I realised my period was two weeks late,” She informed him, a soft smile gracing her lips at his concern.

“Sorry carry on,” He shook his head, realising that he’d stopped her mid-sentence – he decided that he’d get more details on how she’d come to find out that she was pregnant later, “You were saying.”

“I freaked out. I cried, a lot,” She admitted, breathing out through her nose as she averted her gaze, “I’d never even thought about having kids, really. You know, we’ve talked about it,” She shrugged, “It was always a maybe-far-into-the-future thing for me. If that.”

Logan nodded in acknowledgement, using his free hand to lift her chin until she met his gaze again, “That’s why I need to know that you’re okay with this-”

“I am,” She interrupted assuredly, “I did some thinking, and yeah, I think I agree with you. It’d be pretty amazing to have a little half-you-half me human running around in here,” She smirked at the thought – God their kid was going to be a handful. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m fucking terrified. I don’t know how to be a mom. I have no idea how to parent a child. But the thought of doing it with you, that’s what made me okay with this. That’s what stopped me from freaking out.”

Logan smoothed his thumb across her cheek, his palm cupping her jaw, “I didn’t weird you out with my answer?” He asked, a little timidly, which surprised Veronica. Timid wasn’t usually a word that she’d use to describe Logan.

“No, I knew you wanted kids,” She admitted, scrunching her nose up as she flashed him a grin.

“How?” He questioned, his brows rising a little in surprise, something akin to a flush tinting the skin where faint freckles were dotted across his nose and beneath the warmth of his eyes.

“The way you look at Noah when you hold him over at Wallace’s,” Veronica began, a warm smile spreading across her cheeks, “Admiration, wonder. You were practically pining for one last time we were there, looking at him and then smiling up at me. Don’t think I didn’t see you Mister,” She teased as he bit his bottom lip, “And you slid your hand over my belly when we were watching that shitty movie about that pregnant woman the other day.” Logan’s eyes flashed with a hint of embarrassment at her words. “That scene where she went for a scan, your fingers were running across my stomach the whole time. And you were staring off into space, virtually beaming to yourself. You were thinking about me being pregnant, right?”

He chuckled, his thumb inadvertently curling around her body to stroke across the side of her abdomen. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

“Pretty much,” She murmured, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.

Logan pulled back gently, and slowly disentangled himself from Veronica as he pushed himself up onto his forearms, hovering over her as she turned onto her back. “Well, at least I don’t have to hide it anymore,” He quipped, moving down her body until his head was level with her stomach. “Hey, baby,” He murmured, his voice soft and full of wonder as he let his lips drift across the warm expanse of her skin, “Should we book an appointment to see a doctor?” He asked gently, keeping his voice to a whisper as he met her gaze, “Do you need to have the pregnancy confirmed?”

“I have an appointment on Monday,” Veronica nodded, smiling down at the sight before her. He’d only known about the pregnancy for all of five minutes, and he was already displaying this innate sense of protectiveness over their baby, this in-built ability to already, somehow, be a father, an ability that she hadn’t even realised had existed until that exact moment.

“I’ll be there,” He nodded, smiled, promised, “I’ll be there for everything. Always.”


End file.
